Love from another dimension
by Lucylegladiator
Summary: Alternate Hinata and Hinata mysteriously ended up into each other's timeline during a confrontation with a mysterious man who appear outta no where,How you gonna get yourself outta this one Hinata?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow readers, I deleted this story only to re-write it again.**

 **This story originally takes place, in the alternate universe, Alternate Hinata get's transported into the original time line after being placed into Tobi's tsukuyomi and the original goes to the alternate universe. How will you get your self outta this one Hinata?**

 **I do not own Naruto, otherwise I'd be so rich I would give a flying f*** that I got fired!**

 **Alternate universe...**

"Get away from us you vermin!" Hinata stood up with a huff and stormed out of the tea house with a worried Ino in tow.

Sasuke held his face, a small sigh left his lips as he ran his hand over the swollen cheek.

"Man, will you ever give up? That girl is just not into you!" Sai grinned as he painted a portrait of the flustered Uchiha.

He shot daggers at the artist "GET OUTTA HERE FOR CHRIST SAKE!" He reached out for what was left of the rose after Hinata trampled on it, "Is it wrong to be a gentleman?"

Sai looked thoughtfully, "Maybe if you wasn't such a perv-" Sasuke's fist connected to his jaw, sending him into the tea house.

"Hmph!" He stomped off to his house.

••••••••••••••••••●•••••••••••◆◆◆◆

The street lights came on pretty early, Hinata trudged home slowly through the crowd, a sigh of frustration left her lips, another failed attempt at getting Menma's heart today, She twirled one of her midnight locks with her index finger, She decided to walk alone since her fellow team mates would be nothing but a complete annoyance to her, "This is my life...I'm attracted to an asshole who probably treats his shit better than he treats me, I'm stuck on a team with a guy that hates bugs and another who likes cats...god I hate cats!" She clenched her fists at the last part.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" A figure rested against the bark of the tree, he stepped forward revealing an orange swirl mask and his black cloak with red and white clouds came to light.

"Who the heck are you?" She scowled increduously.

"Hmmm, It seems to me like you got a lot of problems on your shoulder" Tobi waved casually.

She gritted her teeth as a vein throbbed wildly on her forehead, "Are you frickin deaf!? Who are you?!" She charged towards him.

Tobi's sharingan activated, She couldn't explain what was happening, but she suddenly felt like metal being pulled towards a magnet and into a hole, but he didn't even weave a handsign, yet she wasn't strong enough to resist the gravitational pull, she closed her eyes as she awaited her faith, " _Is this it? Is this how it's gonna end for me? I never got my man, never once nice to my friends..most of all I've never lived up to mom's expectation's of being a proper lady...I just wished that I could start all over again..a second chance..."_ a tear ran down her cheek.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••◆◆◆◆◆

 **Real World~~~~~**

Everyone gawked at Hinata, the sunlight forced her to slowly open her eye lids to find that she was laying underneath the tree,where the masked man had confronted her, ' _Whoa morning already? I could've sworn it was sunset a moment ago!'_

One thing for sure that masked guy was either some random magician who appears outta now where, or that was one pretty messed up dream! She suddenly felt very hostile from all the stares she was recieving, "WHAT?! Can't a girl get a nap without being smothered!?"

"Hinata!?" Kiba made his way through the crowd and almost crushed her to death in his bear hug much to her annoyance. "Man! We were so worried about you! Where did you go? What happened? why are you laying out here?" He stopped his rambling when he got a closer look at what his team mate was wearing. "Wha..! Hinata are you feeling okay?! Why are you dressed like this? Are you under a genjut-"

A vein throbbed on her forehead as she grabbed the dog ninja by his mouth,"Shut up! Now listen and listen good, when I let go, I want you to make sense"

Shivers went down his spine and not the good kind you when you're making out with a hot girl. He nodded and she released her death grip. "Well it all started..."

 **FLASHBACK...**

 _Tsunade took a sip of sake then looked up at the four shinobi in the room."Ehem! let's get down to business...I need the five of you infiltrate one of Orochimaru's old hideout, sources say that there's been some activity going on."_

 _Sakura spoke up "M-master wasn't that hideout haunted?'"_

 _"What's the matter Sakura, scared of ghosts?" Naruto joked_

 _Kiba jabbed the blond in his side, "Hey you should be the last one to talk!"_

 _Hinata quiety spoke up but they still heard her, "Ano...Tsunade-sama,you said five persons but there are only four of us."_

 _"Oh...right, you may enter"_

 _Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened as the person stepped into the overcrowded office,"It's been while...Naruto...Sakura"_

 _Naruto felt all those nostalgic memories bubbling up as he just stood there._

 _Sakura placed a hand to her lips as tears welled up in her eyes, "S-sasuke-kun.."_

 _The Uchiha stood in the doorway with a small smirk as he took in their reaction, It was everything he expected._

 **ENd OF FLASH BACK**

The vein on her forehead didn't disappear instead it grew, "Are you kidding me?! That emotional load of crap didn't even make any sense! I said to make sense!"

"R-right...we all went on the mission and we ran into Tobi,who started to attack us and you tried to fight him head on and he teleported you...and Now I find you sleeping under a tree...so where have you been?"

She placed a finger to her chin,"Hmmm, This Tobi guy...what did he look like?"

"Um..he's the leader of the akstsuki...he wears an orange mask, You should know this alre-" She pushed him out the way as she ran up the street.

"H-Hinata! Wait! You didn't answer my question though!"

Kiba scratched his head and looked quizzically at Akamaru, "

Man! She must be on her period or something! Sheesh!..Poor Hinata...she must have been injured mentally from our confrontation with Tobi"

"What was that about Kiba? What did you do to that poor girl?" Naruto came up behind them slupping on instant ramen from a cup.

"That was Hinata you jerk!" Kiba shook his fist at the blond ninja.

The cup fell from Naruto's hands as the name left Kiba's lips, he grabbed the dog ninja's collar."What!? Where is she!"

Kiba shrugged, "Who knows? Maybe she went ho-" before he could finish Naruto took off. He sweat dropped "That Idiot! He's going in the wrong direction!"

Hinata ran through the village knocking people out of the way "This is all so wierd...why didn't akamaru attack Kiba?they looked like pals If I actually cared I would've asked...I guess after a good rest, everything will eventually fall together"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••◆◆◆◆

"Sakura-chan! Iteee!" Naruto ran into the room only for his face to get connected with the pink haired medic ninja's fist.

"Hmph! What is it! Can't you see I'm in the middle of performing a mammogram!? You can't just barge in here whenever you feel like!"

His face grew serious then a big grin appeared "It's Hinata...She's okay! I ran into kiba and he told me everything..I wanted to visit her but I have no idea where she lives so I came here"

Sakura's face lit up."R-really! Let's go to lady Tsunade and fill her in!" She dropped her lab coat and rushed out so fast that all Naruto saw was a pink blur.

Naruto looked back at the patient "S-sakura-chan... What about your mamogram?.

•••••••••••••••••••••••◇◇◇•••••••••••

"What...is it? This better be good for you two to to just barge in like this!" Tsunade angrily slammed her fist on her desk in suprise when Naruto and Sakura suddenly barged into her office.

"Tsunade-bachan! Hinata-chan is back! Kiba broke the news to me!"

Sakura and Tsunade smirked. The slug sannin walked up to him and placed her arm on his shoulder, "So you're using the 'chan' suffix now eh?"

"Wha...No! I mean now is not the time for this! I'm going to see her" The tinge of pink on his cheeks caused them to start snickering.

Tsunade's expression grew serious again, "Well don't just stand here! Go find her snd bring her to me!"

"Hai!" Both ninjas yelled.

 **I think this one kinda makes a bit more sense, I have returned from my one yr hiatus, I was gonna scrap this story but instead I decided to change it a tinneee bit and If you noticed I made it easier to read ^^. Currently focusing on my master piece named Back to the past! You can check it out and tell me what you think!.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And without further ado...the second chapter has arrived ^^.**

''What the hell was that about? That old guy in the shop, looked at me like I was a piece of meat! PERVERT!" *sigh* Hinata drew a deep breath before she placed her hand on the rusty metal gate that belonged to one of Konoha's prestigous clans, the Hyuga manor, everything looked the same but she still couldn't shake the feeling off that something was about to go very wrong.

"Ah! Hinata-sama!" Ko looked on the ground as he spoke in order to hide his astonishment that Lord Hiashi's elder daughter, whom everyone thought had disappeared is standing right before him. Hinata gave a slight snort and brushed him off, as he fell to his knees and started to weep, "Arigatou Kami-sama! Arigatou! For bringing her safely back to us!"

She looked around, something was amiss..but she shook it off as nothing.

"Just keep training and in a few years time you'll master that technique" Neji bowed to Hanabi who did the same in return.

Hiashi took a long sip of his tea as he watched them train, to his fellow clansmen he remained calm and collected despite his daughter's disappearance, on the contrary every night before he rested he would pray that Kami brings her back to him stronger than she had ever been. He stood up from his seat and approached them, "Neji's right my daughter, keep it up and in no time i'll be looking at my successor!" Both Neji and Hanabi were taken aback at his words.

"I haven't even kicked the frickin bucket and you're making _her_ your next successor!?" the doors flew open as Hinata stepped into the training hall.

Hiashi's face grew pale like he had seen a ghost, Hanabi fainted and Neji gaped,"H-Hinata-sama?! You're okay! Where have you been? W-What are you wearing?!"

Hiashi's teacup shattered to pieces as it hit the floor, he felt like his feet had been glued to the ground, he mentally slapped himself, he couldn't fathom why Hinata was dressed like that and the look in her eyes were that of aggression? He didn't know how to react, she stood before them, but all he could do was stand there.

She shook her head and left the room as she came. "Hinata-sama!" Neji ran after her.

"I can't believe it...my own father would..." Hinata trailed off as she took in the sight of her room, most of her clothes were neatly packed away, This room was sabotaged! It was too neat! Ugh!, her eyes wandered over to the picture frame on the nightstand, her gaze never left her mother's smiling face, _"Kaa-chan..now that I think of it where is she?..oh she must've ran off to visit her friend while I was out"_ her midnight locks draped over her as she buried her face in her palms.

*knock* *knock* "Hinata-sama! Please let me in! I want to know what happened, where were you? Lord Hiashi was worried sick about you..actually everyone was worried about you!" Neji called from the other side of the door.

She slowly raised her head, the vein on her forehead throbbed wildly, "I'm tired...Go away!"

Neji flinched at the icy tone, "Feel free to talk whenever you're ready to..." he went to his room.

"Screw it! What will it take to just relax?!" She threw herself on the futon and a small lavender booklet fell out getting her attention, She reached out for it _"A diary? Since when did I keep a diary?"_ She flipped through the pages and eventually threw it on the side "Well that was like reading a very terrible romance fanfiction!"

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Alternate Universe**

Menma slouched in his chair as he and some of Hinata's colleagues waited in the hallway, small sigh of frustration escaped his lips as he just stared at nothing in particular on the wall trying to blot out the awkward stares his colleagues gave to him, Kiba in particular, he slowly ran his hand through his dark locks. Menma decided to re-dye his hair to black ,it some how added to his rugged personality. He wouldn't admit it but ever since his confrontation with Naruto, his perspective on a lot of things had changed, including the way how he saw Hinata, man especially how vulnerable she looked on that hospital bed, he suddenly had this urge to protect her. He closed his eyes as Kiba's words sank through his skin...

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"What do you mean you just found her on the side walk like this?! This isn' some random fall y'know!" Menma snapped as he grabbed Kiba's collar._

 _"Look man! I don't know what exactly happened, but when I was trying to evade that low down good for nothing mutt Akamaru AND I found her lying on the streets unconscious...any way since when did you give a damn about Hinata?!...She was never good enough for you! Heck if it hadn't been for you this would've never happened to her!" Out of his new found rage Kiba pushed him away sending him straight through the wall._

 _Menma immediately got on his feet, he felt his cheeks heat up from Kiba's comment_ "What?! _You lousy Son of a bitch! You wanna fight?"_

 ** _END OF FLASH_ BACK**

He was brought out of his thoughts as some one's hand made contact with his shoulder, He looked up and saw Ino trying her best to upkeep her friendly expression "A-Ano..Menma-kun..We can see her now"

 _'Where am I? Was that Naruto-kun's voice?'_ Hinata fluttered open her eyes only to close them from the piercing sunlight that beamed in her face then it hit her, _'Wait don't tell me...I'm.. dead!...does that mean Naruto-kun is...!'_

" Look,! She's waking up! Ah!" *SWAT* Shino's fly swatter accidently slapped Shikamaru in the face as the fly buzzed away triumphantly.

"Oi! Oi! What's the big idea Shino? You trying to make him more stupid?" Sasuke smirked at the glare he was getting from Shikamaru.

Hinata fluttered open her eyes again, it then dawned upon her that she was in the hospital, Wait! The last thing she remembered was her team going up against Tobi. _'I've lost...I wasn't strong enough to defeat him'_ her grasp tighted on the sheets as she bit her lips fighting to hold back her tears. Menma noticed the Hyuga's crest fallen expression.

"Who let all of you in here?" Tsunade walked in with her chart and a grim expression on her face.

"Wait don't tell me..." everyone turned to Neji, "Tsunade-sama...you're here to a mammogram aren't you?"

Everyone cringed at the Hyuga's lecherous stare, "BAKA! Someone get him out of here!" Tsunade turned her gaze back to Hinata who looked nervous.

"A-Ano Tsunade-sama is it that bad!" Hinata suddenly gawked at the absence of the hokage's 'assets'. It took a while for everyone standing in the room to process Hinata's current behavior.

1: She looked timid,...more like scared

2: She stuttered!

3:She was using suffixes!

Tsunade proceeded her examination on Hinata, She shined a light in Hinata's eye, "It's no good..she's gonna die!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone grew frantic.

Tsunade grinned at the shocked teens in the room, she adjusted her glasses, "Oh!...No not Hinata she's fine! She can even be discharged right now!..."

Everyone let go of breath they didn't know they were holding. Except Neji...he was disappointed about the mammogram.

Tsunade looked sadly at her opthamaloscope "It's just...that my batteries are dead!"

Everyone gawked again "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"

 _5 minutes later~~~_

Neji, Tenten and Sai stood outside waiting for Hinata. "I-It's good to see that you're okay" Tenten gave her a wry smile.

Hinata studied the Kunoichi's tattered clothing and how she was covered in band aids from head to toe, " _Tenten-san looks like she had it rough during the past days"_ She hesitantly stepped foot out of the hospital compound.

Neji studied her appearance from a distance _'Okay...something's a bit off..where are those magnificent mounds?! Why the hell did she zip up that sweater? Who the hell wears that much clothing in a weather like this? Does she want to die of heat stroke?"_ "Uhh..Hinata-sama we should get going now before your parents return from their convention in the land of lightning"

The word 'parents' made Hinata stop in her tracks _"Parents? What does he mean by parents?"_

"Hey there! You look charming as ever" Sasuke suddenly appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Out of reflex Hinata spun around "GENTLE FIST!" sending him into the bin, "Sasuke-kun! I-I'm sorry!...wait what's Sasuke-kun doing in the village?!" not one to be the center of attention she ran over to Neji and they left.

Sai went over to the garbage bin Sasuke flew into "Uh.,,Why is Hinata suddenly using honorifics? and to the likes of you!...someone unworthy of it!"

Sasuke scowled "That's easy! Maybe she got a change of heart and is finally seeing for me who I really am! By the way...Is it just me or did anyone else get a boner when Hinata accidentally slapped me?" Sasuke looked around to see Tenten and Sai looking at him with blank stares, "you guys are no fun!"

Tenten looked over at Sai's latest painting, he wasn't the best artist in konoha...okay his art looked like something a five yr old drew but there was something about this one, it looked like the moon, but it was blood red, with multiple dots in it, "Uh Sai? This is really good! But what is it?"

Sai rubbed his head, then smiled suddenly "It's my best masterpiece! It was phenomenal! I saw it the night Hinata was found unconcious on the sidewalk"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tobi and Zetsu looked over the leaf village from the Hokage monument, All of a sudden White Zetsu made an 'O' with his lips getting Tobi's attention "Why didn't I think of this before? You sent that Hinata into the real world as proof so that you can teleport Menma there and extract his bijuu"

Black Zetsu sighed "I don't that'll work you idiot!"

Tobi looked at him with a sweat drop behind his head, _'Actually she was charging at me so i sent her there on impulse...But that's a fantastic idea! Since she didn't disintegrate...Items from this dimension usually disappear when they are taken into the original world, it must be luck'_ "Errr that's right Zetsu! Right on target as usual!"

Black Zetsu sighed again "He had no idea and now he's trying to look cool but it's embarrassing!"

 **for those who did not know, An** **opthamaloscope is an instrument used for checking your retina and other parts of the eye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Real world~~**

 _ **Hyuga Compound**_

"Gah!" The moment he opened the door a tsunami of clothes hit him, sending him straight into the hallway, "H-Hinata-sama...what's the big ide-" he was cut short as he got a glimpse of her room, It made a pigsty look decent.

Hinata sat among the scattered laundry on the floor, 're-arranging her her wardrobe'

Neji silently grimaced every time she cut her pants transforming them into shorts.

she suddenly turned towards her door "I don't remember giving you any permission to enter my room...oooooh a cinnamon roll!" Hinata squealed in delight as she bit into the pastry.

"I don't think I wanna ask where you even got that from!" Neji placed a hand to his mouth and fled from the doorway, _'Hinata-sama! What's gotten into you?! Have you gone mad?'_

"From the bakery! DUH!"Hinata sat up when her stomach started growling loudly 'Not like I give a rats ass anyway...but still mom should've been home by now...I'm starving!" She stormed off to the kitchen.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Welcome Hiashi-sama" all the servants bowed in respect as he entered the hallway, *CRASH* it came from the kitchen, he ran to the door way and sighed in annoyance as he watched Hinata go on another rampage.

"What does it fucking take to get some dinner around here?!"

Everyone looked at her like she was possessed.

Hanabi ran towards her father for safety, this was the first time in her life she was ever afraid of her older sister..."Father! I'm scared!"

Hiashi gently ruffled her hair causing her to frown.

Hinata turned towards her father "You! Where's mom? she would've already made dinner by now! It's been ten hours and still no sign of her!"

Hiashi's blank expression caved in, his eyes took on a glassy look "I...I don't know if the enemy tampered with your memory but your mother is no longer here..."

She didn't respond, she just stood there...frozen as she took in his cold words, Barely fighting to hold back her tears,"NO! YOU'RE WRONG! I SAW MY MOM A FEW MOMENTS AGO! IF *SOB* YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE IT'S NOT FUCKING FUNNY!" She pushed them out the way and ran out the door.

Hiashi just stood there, his mind was racing now as he tried to make sense out of this entire situation. His daughter showed up outta nowhere this morning dressed like a vile prostitute, she was being delusional into thinking that her mother is still alive and don't get him started about the use of foul language!...this was not his daughter, this was some demon. He turned to the servants, "No need to worry...please resume to your duties" He then grabbed his coat and was about to leave when Hanabi grabbed his arm.

"Father...where are you going? and what about big sister?"

He placed his hand gently on her shoulder,"I'm going to pay the hokage a visit." He looked up at Neji, "I leave Hinata in your hands"

Neji gave a brief nod before heading out.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••xx••◆◆◆◆◆

 _"I...I don't know if the enemy tampered with your memory but your mother is no longer here..."_ Hiashi's cold voice still rang in her ear as she ran through the wet streets knocking some one over in the process, but she didn't care to apologize...she was numb, she wasn't even bothered about the pouring rain that drenched her from head to toe, she eventually stopped in front of a grave that read 'here lies a beloved wife and mother _Hiyoki Hyuga'_

"So it's true! She's really gone! after all I've put her through...I-I've been nothing but a spoiled bitch! Mother!... I'm so so sorry!" hot tears streamed down her cheeks, It was something she hadn't done in years, she wept..She had always believed it was weak to cry, that it was far beneath her to do so but here she was crying in the rain like a bitch! "This is a genjutsu! It's the only logical explanation for all of this hooey that's going on! Or it's just one messed up dream!" She made the hand sign and closed her eyes "Release!" she opened her eyes again *sigh* she was still sitting at the gravestone..

Naruto found Hinata huddled next a gravestone hugging her knees and crying her eyes out.

she prayed that the sound of the rain would drown out her screams, but sadly it didn't, He placed his hand on her shoulder and silently cursed himself that he wasn't good with these things. "Hinata?!...What are you doing here? Are you hurt? I was looking for you since this morning...Grandma Tsunade wants to see you"

Her lavender eyes made four with his cerulean ones, she slapped his hand away from her shoulder and immediately wiped the tears in her coat sleeve as he stooped to be on her eye level.

"Why are you crying?! Did that bastard Tobi do anything to you?"

Hinata glared at him "Why are you here and since when did you give a flying fuck Menma?"

Naruto was taken aback by her foul language.."Well you ran into me and I called out to you but you didn't respond...wait did you just call me Menma?"

She sighed "Did I stutter? Baka?"

The way she was dressed, her tone was still soft but scary...He felt like one of the engraved Hokage face fell and hit him in the head, "Why haven't I noticed before... Call me crazy but...Since you mentioned Menma, you must be from his world"

Hinata grabbed him by the collar slammed him into the tomb stone "What? Menma's what?" She looked up at the fourth hokage's head "What is the meaning of this? Where is Kizashi's head?!" She faced the blond quizzically.

"Um Sakura-chan's dad? He's not hokage here...just a normal civilian"

Her left eye twitched as she took in her surroundings _"Is this the Masked magaican's doing?"_ Hinata clenched her fists and gritted her teeth "Am I...am I in another dimension?"

The rain stopped pouring, Naruto suddenly stood up offering his hand, she slapped it away and got up on her own. He grabbed her hand and started to move off but she was rooted to the ground, he looked over his shoulder "Something wrong?"

She turned her head to dark cloudy sky "When you saw me crying back there...you must think I'm pathetic huh?"

He turned around fully and placed his hand on her shoulder causing her to flinch a bit "No! Not at all! Crying doesn't mean you're pathetic!...it's a sign that you're human."

This was the last thing she expected from this guy...yep something's definitely not right here!..

"Let's go up there" He pointed at the hokage mounment.

She rubbed his cheek and batted her lashes "Why? You're not gonna rape me up there are you?"

"W-wha..NO!?" He felt his face grow hot. He decided to change the subject as they made their way out of the cemetery "Hinata how exactly did you get here?"

"Hmmm I was walking home then outta now where this masked guy appeared from behind a tree like a magician! I never saw him around the village before so I started to question him and then I got sucked into the hole of his mask.. BAM! I'm here! I shrugged it off as a dream since I woke up at the tree he appeared from."

On their way they ran into Team10 who were heading home after a was the first to notice...uh oh! "Naruto! Hinata! how's it goin-Damn Hinata you look hot! it's about time you show some skin for a change!"

Hinata looked at Ino with tears welling up in her eyes "I don't know what you're rambling about, but I'm so proud of you Ino! finally taking a page from my book and embracing the sexy confident woman you are!'' Naruto,Shikamaru and Chouji sweat dropped.

Hinata looked in their direction, "Damn Chouji you really let yourself go!"

Chouji glared at her "come again?"

 _'C'mon Naruto think! think of something quick!'_ He kissed her before she could say anything else.

"Come on guys let's leave them alone" Shikamaru dragged Ino and Chouji away.

Hinata pulled away and grabbed Naruto by the collar "WHY YOU!"

He held up his hands defensively as he awaited his fate, but it never came instead he met misty lavender eyes. "Naruto you're such a good kisser!"


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys! Lucy apologises for running away and taking so long to update. Trust me I had no idea what write, so everyday I would write a portion, so forgive if it's not that good, but for now enjoy and happy reading ^^._**

 _Alternate Sasuke : Lucy I need more screen time in this story! C'mon girl you know you want me! *winks and presents a rose*_

 ** _Bitch please! This story is not about you! Where do you even get those half dead things you call roses from by the way? From your mother's vase?_**

 _Alternate Sasuke:...Any way guys...enjoy_

Hinata placed a finger on her lips, she could still feel the tingling sensation from the kiss.

Naruto looked in her direction then sighed in annoyance _"Oh man..we just had to run into Ino's team! Or should I say Konoha's number one gossip squad! I had to think fast or else she would've blown her cover. I just know I'm gonna regret doing that though!"_ He looked up at the moon, _"The moon kinda reminds me of your eyes, Where are you Hinata? What are you doing?...damn it! I hope you're alright"_

She looked at him curiously, What ever he was thinking about had him way way out of it, "Hey! Earth to Naruto! We need you back in japan!"

His head snapped in her direction "Huh? What is it Hinata?"

She wrapped her arm around his and rested her head on his "Glad to have you back! I thought I lost you back there! You can't just kiss a girl and zone out on her! This is probably why you don't have a girlfriend!"

Naruto's cheeks burned in embarrassment "Wh-What? I did that to shut you up! You almost blew your cover back there! The last thing we want right now is to raise everyone's suspicion."

She sneered at him "Are you sure it wasn't about someone? Who is she? I swear if I get my hands on her sorry good for nothing ass I'll tear it from limb to limb!"

He never thought Hinata was capable of making such an evil expression and his silence raised her suspicion.

She tightened her grip on his arm as they stopped in front of the Hokage's office "Are you protecting her?!"

"Well shizune let's call it a night! Let's hit a hot spring and then drink till the sun comes up!" Tsunade grinned at the mortified look her assistant was giving her, her smile was completely erased from her face as she opened her door only to find Naruto and Hinata standing there with a grim expression on their faces. "What is it? Can't you see it's almost midnight? I'm a busy woman and I have an appointment that I can't afford to miss!"

Shizune sweat dropped as she rubbed Tonton's head, _" Yeah right! more like an appointment for the gambling house!''_

Naruto frowned at her, Hinata folded her arms and stepped into the office "Hokage, This Naruto guy knows what happened to me"

Tsunade looked at Hinata in suprise, then a bit skeptical and then sighed _"I guess I'm not going anywhere...geez!"_ "Alright spit it out! Let's get it over with!" She plopped down at her desk.

Naruto and Hinata took their seats, then he spoke up "I think it's possible that Hinata got mixed up in dimensions."

Shizune stepped forward "How's that even possib-"

Tsunade placed a finger to her lips "It's possible...but why that theory?"

"Well she mentioned that she came across Tob-"

Hinata interrupted matter-of-factly "Masked magician!"

Everyone looked at her then turned back to Naruto, "That's how Sakura-chan and I got there"

Hinata made a face when he mentioned the 'chan'

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ **Alternate Universe**_

 _"Everyone seems strange...Did I hit my head?"_ A hand on her shoulder made bought her out of her thoughts, Hinata met her cousin's worried stare, "Are you alright Hinata-sama?"

She nervously fiddled with her fingers "Neji-nisan...just what exactly happened to the masked man?"

Neji's breath hitched slightly "A-are you sure you're OK?!"

Hinata looked at him in surprise, she was about to press on it but decided against it since they got closer to the Hyuga compound.

"Hinata-sama...welcome home" Ko almost hesitantly said, despite his indignant expression.

Hinata gave him a warm smile "Thank you Ko-kun! It's good to be home" she strolled into the compound, Neji followed her but Ko stopped him " Is it just me or does Hinata-sama seem different?"

*sigh* "I know right! but I'm not complaining!" _"Maybe I can get her to wear a bathing suit for our training session at noon...hehehe"_ a trickle of blood ran down his nose.

Hinata stepped into the hallway, "S _omething's not right here! Maybe I should go see Kiba-kun and Shino-kun...Ooooh Something smells nice! It remind's me of mom's red bean soup"_ She headed to the kitchen.

The moment Neji stepped foot in the hall way and picked up the sent of his aunt's famous red bean soup, he gritted his teeth slightly _"Holy shit! they have returned! I hope they didn't realize we were gone or that Hinata-sama was in the hospital or most importantly the weed I stashed underneath the couch!"_

He almost bumped into Hinata, who looked she like she just saw a ghost, "Mom.I-It's not possible! You're...you're...supposed to be..."

The older woman turned around from the stove and gave the teens a quizzical look before untying her apron and tucking one of her indigo locks behind her ear, "What are you babbling about Hinata? Where were you two by the way?"

Hinata's vision started to blur as tears welled up in her eyes, she ran off to her room, leaving Neji and her mother with question marks over their heads, Neji started to leave, when he was grabbed from behind.

"Not so fast! You got some explaining to do young man!" He paled as he saw her holding a small blue bag.

"What?! My swank! How did you find that?" He face palmed the moment he realized what he just said...for crying out loud he lived in a house crawling with perverts! There's nothing the byakugan can't see or find!

"Hanabi told me about it" The said person peeked at the door and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Snitch!" Neji grumbled underneath his breath.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _"Since when did you give a damn about Hinata?!...She was never good enough for you! Heck if it hadn't been for you this would've never happened to her!"_ Kiba's words cut way deep than any blade, but he was right, Menma never even spat in Hinata's direction yet when she was at the hospital from minor injuries he got mad! So to make things right he ran home, stole his mother's lilacs from her vase and headed utched a bouquet of half dead lilacs, he headed to the Hyuga mansion he frowned when he saw her team mate turn the corner.

"What are doing here Menma? Where did you get those flowers from? stole it from a grave?" Kiba held his stomach as he keeled over with laughter,

"It's the the thought that counts Kiba!"

Sai made his way towards them holding his canvas triumphantly,"Guys what do you think of my masterpiece? with the money I'm gonna make from it I don't think I'll ever go hungry again!"

Kiba looked at it frowning "I don't get it? what's the deal with those freaky red eyes? Why's the moon red? Why would you draw something like this in the first place?"

Sai held his head from the barrage of questions "I drew it the night you found Hinata lying on the sidewalk."

Menma looked at drawing, _"I got a bad feeling about this.."_ he suddenly felt uneasy, he had to get his hands on it "Hey! I'll give you all the money in my wallet for that painting you got there?"

Sai's head snapped toward's the whiskered boy's direction, "You got a deal!"

Menma snatched the canvas from his grasp , threw a coin in Sai's direction, and jumped over the brick wall that surrounded the Hyuga residence.

Sai just stood there trying to process what just happened, his once in a lifetime masterpiece just disappeared..all for what.."What the?! a coin!? This can't even buy a pack of gum!"

Kiba sweat dropped "Well Sai...you didn't ask him how much money"

Menma landed softly on his feet and scratched his head as he tried to figure out where Hinata could be in a maze like this, _"Man I should've come with mom when she used to visit her friend"_ A soft gasp came from the window above his head "Jackpot!"He jumped on the sakura tree branch and landed in the room.

It was dark despite the fact that it was really bright outside but there was definitely someone in the corner of the room, he had no idea what the hell they were doing but it seemed like the person was too caught up to notice his presence.

He inched closer to the figure the same moment a slight whimper escaped their lips, Menma squinted his eyes and noticed the brown flowing long hair, "Neji?! Oh man! What the hell!"

Neji jumped behind a pile of clothes on the floor, Menma saw hand lotion and a bunch of magazines scattered on the floor, an awkward silence hung in the air then Neji grumbled "What are you doing here Menma?! Hinata-sama's room is three doors away from mine"

"How did you know I was looking for Hinata?"

Neji's cheeks burned slightly as he continued "Well you didn't come to see me...uh..um..."

Menma finished his sentence "Masturbate?"

Neji threw a kunai in his direction "No! ...I have really dry skin!"

Menma dodged it by fleeing from the room "Whatever dude!...Man this place is like a jigsaw puzzle!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Sasuke: It is I your knight and shining prince. I bring you another installment of Lucy's load of crap!_

 ** _Lucy: What did you just say?! *cracks knucles*_**

 _Sasuke : hn. On wards with the story. Proofreading will be done later on._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Alternate Universe_**

 _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Hinata hugged her pillow as this morning's events swirled and played back in her head "How could this be?! Am I dreaming?..maybe I should pinch myself " she gripped the skin on her arm and felt the stinging sensation, _"Well... am I under some sort of genjutsu?"_

She made the handsign and started to build up a surge of chakra.

"Release!" She slowly opened her eyes and looked around her room, ''Did it work?"

Suddenly her bedroom door flew open revealing a frustrated Menma, his cerulean eyes scanned the room, finally spotting the timid girl on the bed wrapped up in her sheets.

Hinata looked at him like she was looking at a ghost, much to his annoyance so he decided to break the silence. "Finally!...Hinata?"

She cocked her head on one side, one moment she thinks she was under a genjutsu, then she tried to release it and now...this! Could this get any wierder?

"Naruto-kun...what's with your hair?"

Menma opened and closed his mouth like he had trouble breathing, "What did you just call me?! It's Menma! Maybe you got a concussion from that fall you had from the sidewalk the night Kiba found you!" He inched closer to the bed causing her to retreat under the sheets in fear.

"GET OUT FROM THERE AND FACE ME!" he grabbed her by the ankle and dragged her out from underneath the sheets, A chill went up Hinata's spine as she looked into his eyes, those fierce, cold cerulean eyes.

"M-Menma?" She activated her byakugan _'What's going on? He has the same chakra as Naruto-kun, but his aura is darker, cold, distant and unfriendly._ '

Menma was taken aback when he saw how timid Hinata was being, then he got pissed at her, she needed to be punished for calling him that name. If this was even Hinata in the first place..."You think I'm a fool?!"

Hinata couldn't get anymore confused "w-wha...?"

"The jig is up! You're that Zetsu guy aren't you!"

Hinata didn't know whether to be scared or shocked, "W-What are you talking about?! No! I'm not! I don't even know what's going on! I need answers! like why's mom alive?! a-and why is everyone acting soo weird " Tears welled up in her eyes as she ranted.

He scowled at how pathetic she was being right now, "I really want to believe I'm being punked right now..but I'm gonna believe you "He smiled brightly at her and offered his hand to her.

Hinata hesitated but accepted it ' _Is he bipolar?_ '

"Naru-"

He placed his finger on her lips, "Don't call me that! Damn it!"

Hinata looked blankly at him, "Well..the only difference is that you dyed your hair black...other than that you're technically Naru.."

Menma shot a glare in her direction, then headed towards her window *sigh* "I'm outta here...oh yeah these are for you" He held out a bunch of half dead lilacs.

"Umm...T-thank you!" Hinata blushed as she took them and placed it to her nose and for the first time of the day she smiled.

Menma found himself staring at her, _"Well what do you know...a smile really looks good on you Hinata!"_

Then Neji barged into the room ruining the moment "Hinata-sama it's time for your special training!"

Hinata looked at her cousin, yep something's going on here! Since when is Neji so enthusiastic about training? "Neji-niisan..what's so special about the training?"

A trickle of blood ran down his nose as he grinned lecherously "Oh nothing much, just that you gotta train in this bikini I bought for you"

Her head started to feel light from all the blood that rushed to her head "Neji-niisan..."

 _"I_ don't _know what's happening to Hinata-sama but I'm gonna take full advantage of it! Hehe!"_ He placed a finger to her lips "Shhhhh"

There was another knock on the door, "Hinata it's mom, canI come in?"

"Shit!" Neji threw the bikini through the window, the same time she entered the room.

She looked at them keenly "Hinata come take a walk with me"

"B-but Aunt I-" Neji started whining.

"You were just leaving!" She said sternly.

Hinata barley nodded and followed her mother to the garden.

Hanabi looked up from the manga she was reading as Neji barged through the door. "N-neji?"

He grabbed her wrist and dragged her off her bed, "No time to talk! It's time to train!"

Then Hanabi knew where this was going. "H-hey! I already did some training! Somebody help meeeee!"

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Some where in town**

 **"** What's wrong with you?" Sasuke dug into his dango as he studied his friend's calculating look.

"I was just thinking about hinata y'know...and how wierd she's acting, Since she called me Naruto definitely confirms that she's not from here"

The dumpling stuck in his throat,the moment those words left the whiskered boy's lips, Sasuke started gasping for air until he managed to get it down..."You...*pant* thinking about *pant*...who?! Oh my god! It's happening! It's like what they always said in those rock songs I listen to! The world is comming to an end! Save yourselves! The end is nig-aieeeee!"

Sakura came out of nowhere and smacked him behind his head.

"And here I thought you couldn't get anymore annoying!" She angrily shook her throbbing fist at him.

Sasuke held the lump on his head as tears streamed down his face "Owww Sakura It hurts! Just like your love"

" _It's not adding up! What does Hinata's fall has to with Sai's painting?"_ Like one of Sakura's hard punches it hit him, "I bet it's none other tha-"

The pink haired kunoichi interrupted his thoughts as she snuggled against his arm much to his annoyance, "Menma-kun! You look more handsome even when you're brooding!...Is it me you're thinking of?"

Menma broke away from her and scowled,"Why would I think of you?"

Sasuke chimed in "Yeah...he was thinking about Hinata and that" he pointed to the Sai's art.

She looked at the canvas in Menma's hand, and snorted "Why would he think about that harlot! and what's the deal with the moon turning red? I don't get it"

He sighed in annoyance, "Let's go somewhere private you two, you might not understand what I have to tell you."

Sasuke and Sakura nodded, then they followed him through a nearby alley.

A white Zetsu sprouted out of the ground "What are you up to you stupid ninetailed bratt?"

"Hey chouji look it's a cauliflower"

Zetsu spun around and saw shikamaru and chouji comming towards him, "Shit my cover has been blown" before he could retreat, Chouji grabbed him by his neck and examined him.

"Let's cook him!" Shikamaru rubbed his palms together.

Zetsu started to sweat bullets as he saw a twinkle in their eyes "Y-you savages!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

Let's go back to the real world while white Zetsu have a 'good' time...

 _ **Hokage Office**_

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose as Shizune looked quizzically at the younger ninjas, "So...what you're saying is...Hinata's in a similar situation like you"

Hinata snorted as she rested her feet on the table "Wow took you long enough to figure that one out granny!"

Tsunade clenched her fists and gritted her teeth "What was that you TWIT?!"Naruto took Hinata's hand and started to back away.

Then Hiashi and Inoichi walked in, "Sorry to interrupt my lady but I bought Inoichi-san with me to examine Hinata.

"There's no way I'm letting that guy wiggle around in my head!...He does not wanna go there...I'm warning you! It will never be the same!" She started to back away from everyone.

Hiashi gave her a stern look,"Quit spouting nonsense and let the man do what he came here to do!"

Hinata surprisingly sat down without a fight, she smirked at him "Finally showing some balls for a change! I think I'm starting to like you now"

Inoichi placed his hand on her head, "Alright let's begin"

"Ummm don't we have to go to the interrogation room?" Naruto raised his brow earning a chuckle from the older man.

"Not exactly it depends on the level of confidential information we don't want to leak out. In this case it's minor" He turned back to Hinata and closed his eyes.

 _ **Hinata's mindscape...**_

Inoichi looked around until a floating door appeared before him, he opened it and walked inside and

was standing in the academy classroom.

"Stay away you disgusting piece of crap!" A seven yr old Hinata pushed Sasuke on the floor making half of the girls in the classroom to start ranting and barking at her.

Sasuke smirked,"Quit denying it. Just embrace the feeling of love!" He turned to Ino and winked at her.

Iruka walked into the classroom with a stack of papers."Everyone settle down and take your seats! It's time for a pop quiz"

"D-do you think I would make it as a ninja Hinata-san?" Ino nervously clung on to her coat sleeve.

Hinata shrugged and wrapped her arms around Menma's neck.

Inoichi raised a brow at his daughter's unusual left and went into another door that lead him into the streets. In the distance he saw Hinata and someone against a tree.

Why are you talking to yourself?" A figure rested against the bark of the tree, he stepped forward revealing an orange swirl mask and his black cloak with red and white clouds came to light.

"Who the heck are you?" She scowled increduously.

"Hmmm, It seems to me like you got a lot of problems on your shoulder" Tobi waved casually.

She gritted her teeth as a vein throbbed wildly on her forehead, "Are you frickin deaf!? Who are you?!" She charged towards him.

Inoichi was about to confront them but chains flew out from nowhere binding his arms and legs pulling him into darkness.

 ** _Outside of Hinata's mind_  
**

Naruto and Hiashi became worried when they saw older blond started to struggle and squirm.

"What's happening? I'm going in there!" Naruto ran towards Inoichi, placed his hands over his and closed his eyes.

 ** _Hinata's mind...again..._**

Naruto felt a rope being pulled around his ankles, "W-What the-?!"

Within seconds his legs were tied together and his arms tied behind his back.

"You've been a bad boy, now I'm going to punish you" Hinata appeared behind him and unexpectedly slapped his ass startling him.

"What the hell Hinata!" The blond ninja jumped back with a slight blush on his face.

"This is my mind and I have to power to do whatever I want here" She stood before him wearing nothing but her lavender jacket.

He started to drool, then shook his head, "Where's Inoichi?"

"You ask too much questions. You're no fun at all! But don't worry I'll fix that."

"Answer me dam-mph!" she sorted that out by sticking a ball in his mouth and tied it there with a strap behind his head – then it finally occurred, he had to escape or about to be dominated by a psycho from another dimension in her mind! How whack is that?!.


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been about forever since I updated this dinosaur. This chapter contains a something like aLemon. Don't panic other readers like Hina-hime starz(gomen if I spelt your name wrong) This is when Naruto poured his chakra into Inoichi while he was in alt. Hinata's mind searching for intel. It sucked... Yeah blame me! I'm feeling very awkward now. I was kinda in a hurry, so I'll proofread later.**

 **Onwards akshaduba!**

 **Sasuke: ugh! when do i get to shine in this load of crap? *sigh***

"Are you ready?" Lavender eyes gleamed playfully.

The blonde ninja just glared at her dumbly, that really turned her on just looking down at him in his state, he reeked of innocence she would bet her every cent that he was a fucking virgin and the only thing he ever used was his hand to jerk off on that rigid pink haired ninja or her frumpynun counterpart. She removed the strap behind his head.

Naruto spat the ball out of his mouth,"Tell me where Inoichi is dammit!"

She made a familiar hand sign, and two clones appeared fully nude at her side.

"Is it just me or is it hot in here?" Hinata snapped her fingers and right before Naruto's eyes his orange jumpsuit dissappeared and his was naked as the day he was born. Instantly his hands shot up to cover his exposed manhood.

"Sweat trickled down Naruto's cheek,this was not going to end well.

Hinata noticed him trying free himself and immediately went to his side. "I wouldn't do that if I were you~" she cooed into his ear and licked his ear lobe making him shiver, her hand roughly grabbed a handful of his blonde hair, He sighed as her other hand slid down his torso, feeling his stomach.

"Hmmm seems like you're enjoying this, can't let that happen now can we?" She looked up at the other two clones and they nodded in return.

"What a cute and tight little asshole you got!" The first clone squealed and then grabbed his ass with both her hands, she squeezed his butt cheeks making him roll on his back.

"W-what the!"

Naruto started to feel uneasy "I don't like the way you're is staring at my butt! You!"

The second clone wrapped a collar around his neck as the original straddled his lap and grabbed his face "You've a naughty boy Naruto-kun...teasing me with that innocent act of yours and now you must be punished"

He narrowed his eyes "No time for games! Where's Inoichi?!"

She placed the ball back into his mouth and put tape over it.

"Ugh! Way to kill the mood! Hmph! he's alive...that's all I'm telling you" she took hold of his erect penis, looking up at him and planting a playful kiss right on the head of his dick.

His flushed as a small whimper escaped his throat.

The clones looked on in anticipation as they watched the original take him into her mouth and begin to bob her head up and down.

Naruto's face got so red,he began to twitch and gasp, his chest heaving. But in that moment, his expression changed to one of terrible pain as Hinata squeezed his balls, as if she was trying to squeeze every last drop of cum out of his body. After a few moments she let go, swallowing his cum as the second clone approached him. She too took his cock into her mouth, starting the whole process over again.

"Nghh! Mphmf!" He tried to speak.

"Sorry we don't speak ball! Get on your knees now!" The original sneered.

Blue eyes widened in shock.

She yanked his collar chain and forced him to his knees. "Did I fucking stutter?"

Hinata straddled him and grinded herself against his member which grew harder and harder with each passing second.

After growing impaitent she positioned herself and slid her warm wet pussy onto him. The cock head parted her lips and spread her wide as he slipped inside her. She cooed and moaned in pleasure. The blonde ninja underneath her closed his eyes, threw his head back and grunted sat up feeling her nipples harden as she slam jammed herself into his lap.

He watched her above him, body hot, bare and glistening with a thin sheen of sweat.

Her pussy wrapped so tight around his shaft, her juices running over his balls and legs with more seeping out of her with each thrust.

"Mphf! Ngh!"

She removed the ball from his mouth so that she could've heard his grunts of ecstacy.

"Ugh! H-hinata-chan! S-top! I d-on't want th-"

She grabbed a fistful of his blond locks and crashed her lips on top of his and humped him roughly.

Everything around them started to faze out until...

"Naruto! Snap out of it!"

Cerulean eyes s

lowly fluttered open to find Shizune, Hiashi and Inoichi looking down at him with confused stares.

Inoichi reached out his hand towards the young ninja "Naruto-san are you alright? You were out of it for a while. What you did was very dangerous!"

Naruto looked a bit

out of it, just a couple of minutes ago he could've sworn that he was in a gangbang with three Hinatas, scary Hinatas. He looked over to see her still unconcious and a sigh of relief left his lips.

He fully stood uo csusing Shizune to blush and the other men to look away awkwardly.

Tsunade cleared her throat "Um...Naruto please go and take care of your problem"

He raised his brow in confusion and the hokage pointed to his nether regions, he looked down only to find that he had a massive erection pointing towards her. Different shades of red appeared on his face, "I...,uh...gotta go!" He sped off to the washroom.

There was an awkward silence in the room, "So um lovely weather we're having outside" Hiashi rubbed his hands together.

Tsunade and Inoichi just blinked at him.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°•°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°•°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 _ **Alternate Universe**_

"And that's what she told me" Menma looked at his team mates expectantly hoping that they would understand what he was getting at.

Sakura placed a finger to her chin, "I'm not buying that bullshit! Come on Menma! I would expevt this from Sasuke! Don't tell me you can't see that this is one of that prostitute's schemes to get you into her pants!"

Sasuke drooled a bit "That's the same thing I wanna do to you!" He held up his hands defensively before she could send him flying into the nearest garbage bin, "Joking! I was just joking! But honesty you haven't seen the chick, never have I seen such innocence in her eyes! Something was definitely off with her."

Sakura frowned, She still wasn't buying it, Hinata was capable of anything and she was going to get down to the bottom of her scheme! *sigh* I'm feeling a bit tired, keep me posted okay ~" The pink haired kunoichi left the narrow alley.

The garbage bin next to them started to rattle, putting both shinobi on their guard.

"Stay on your guard Sasuke it's probably Zetsu"

Sasuke smiirked "I was born ready!"

Itachi's head popped out "What's up foolish little brother! Hey I couldn't help overhearing your conversation just now while dumpster diving"

A long sigh left the younger Uchiha's lips. His older brother joined up with an organisation called Akatsuki ever since he was thirteen.

"What do you want Itachi? Did you finally make up your mind to join the Uchiha force?"

Itachi scowled "Why would I waste my time? Anywho...I think I might be able to help your friend out of her pickle...oooh a pickle!" He picked it up and sniffed it before taking a bite.

Menma and Sasuke cringed at the sight. After five minutes of awkward silence, Menma spoke up "Yeah wer're listening"

"I'll tell you but first let's grab Menma's girlfriend" Itachi smelt a piece of cheese before tossing it away.

"Pft! She's my-forget it! " The whiskered boy sighed in annoyance.

Sakura strolled home getting some friendly gestures and presents along the way until someone blocked her path.

"Excuse but I need to pass" She tried to walk around him but he

Sakura was getting a bit annoyed now "Now listen here Miste-" before she could finish her entire world went black.


End file.
